


You should visit more often

by OpeningMyEyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, F/F, High School AU, Minor Swearing, Surprise Party, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: High school. The best or worst days of your life? That's definitely up for debate.(But it certainly helps when your girlfriend visits.)





	You should visit more often

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is roughly based on some real life events that took place recently. I hope you enjoy!

"Ugh! I just cannot with her anymore!" Thalia declared dramatically flopping down on the grass on the grounds of their school, throwing her bag down next to her and crossing her legs as she sat.

"Uh, Thals? You're in a skirt." Annabeth pointed out, having caught a a nice glimpse of Thalia's underwear.

"Stupid school uniforms. Stupid Katie. Stupid assigned seating." Thalia grumbled as she readjusted herself, rearranging her skirt.

"Wait, are you talking about Katie Gardner?" Piper asked, eyes wide in shock.

Thalia shook her head as she backpedaled a little. "Katie Gardner is a sweetheart. I'm talking about the infamous Katie-"

"Greene." Everyone else sitting in their little circle finished.

Thalia grinned. "At least I'm predictable. Anyways so we were in chemistry, you know the way she's my lab partner? So we were just starting to measure the amount of hydrogen peroxide when she declares that she can't help because she didn't want the chemicals to mess with her fake tan..."

Thalia launched into her story of the day, her friends called it the Katie Chronicles. Attending an all girls, Catholic school didn't have many perks and it certainly had a few downfalls. One being uniforms and dress codes. Another being assigned seating. Thalia could swear her chemistry teacher sat her next to Katie on purpose. What Thalia did in a past life to deserve this, Thalia didn't know, but it must have been truly awful to wind up with this punishment.

It wasn't that Katie was blatantly a bitch. Thalia could have grudgingly respected that, being absolutely awful, but at least you were honest about it. No, Katie was much worse than that. On the surface she seemed so sweet, almost kind. But her tone was always teasing. Her words sweet but her eyes betrayed her. She would wait for you to say something she thought she could use against you, then pounce. Thalia always had to have a guard up around her, making her responses almost always sarcastic, so Katie wouldn't be able to hold anything against her. To be perfectly honest, it was exhausting. Thalia had no idea why being cruel to other people seemed to get Katie off, but she would be damned if she ended up one of her unwitting victims.

Thalia finished telling her tale, then normal conversation resumed, Annabeth organizing a party for Percy's up and coming eighteenth birthday, Piper chiming in to help with the guest list, her boyfriend Jason would be flying in from California to attend along with Reyna, Thalia's girlfriend. Leo, who was attending the neighboring boys school was secretly inviting all of Percy's friends without him knowing.They had a large undercover operation in the making. 

 

A few weeks and many Katie encounters later, there was only one day left until the big surprise party. Jason and Reyna had arrived the previous day, under the guise that they were due a visit to their respectful significant others and it just happened to coincide with Percy's birthday. Thalia couldn't believe Percy actually fell for it, but then again, he always was a seaweed brain. Thalia had the entire day for herself and Reyna planned, and it had been perfect. They had gotten hot chocolate and strolled leisurely around the city, basking in the sun and each others presence. But all good things must come to an end and Reyna and Thalia had to depart ways. Thalia was getting the bus back to her apartment, where she lived with Percy and Sally and Reyna was heading back to the apartment owned by Hazels father that Reyna, Frank and Jason stayed in whenever they visited the city.

After walking her to the bus stop, Reyna pulled Reyna in by the waist, tugging her into a kiss. Thalia went with it willingly, melting into the warmth and familiarity of her girlfriend. They kissed sweetly for a few minutes, until Thalia pulled away reluctantly, having heard the bus pull up behind her. 

"I gotta go." She mumbled against Reyna's lips. 

Reyna groaned, kissed her one more time before pushing Thalia away slightly.

"Go." She laughed. "You'll miss your bus. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Thalia laughed, waved then spun around to join the line for the bus. And her stomach dropped.

Standing in the queue was none other, than the one and only Katie Greene herself. Staring at her. Complete with her entire group of friends, all of whom would have looked less shocked if Thalia had shot them. Thalia smiled politely, groaning inwardly, before proceeding to ignore their presence on the bus the entire way home.

 

The surprise was a massive hit. Percy was genuinely surprised and everything went off without a hitch. Thalia would have expected nothing less from something planned by Annabeth Chase. Most of the other guests had left, leaving only Percy's close friends gathered around in the living room, just talking and having fun. Somehow they progressed to telling their most embarrassing stories. "Your turn Thalia." Hazel called from the floor having just regaled them with a story involving shampoo, a wild horse and an avocado and was still blushing ever so slightly, Thalia groaned from her seat between Reyna's legs on the couch, hiding her face behind her hands as she cringed.

"Okay guys, you'd better buckle your seatbelts because you are in for a wild ride." She stated before launching into her latest Katie encounter. Her friends were an excellent audience, oohing and aahing in just the right places, groaning as expected and looking at Thalia sympathetically.

"I'm never gonna live this down!" Thalia cried as she finished her tale of woe.

"But," She added a few minutes later, as Reyna stroked her thigh soothingly, you should've seen her face. I'm never going to forget it. Her mouth made a perfect 'o'. Everyone laughed and Thalia joined in with them, no longer dreading facing chemistry class next week.

 

The following Monday, Thalia strolled into the chemistry lab, Katie already at their desk. Reyna had left last night and this time, she and Thalia had said goodbye sans audience. Katie looked up as Thalia reached their desk, eyes already wider than plates.

Thalia just smirked at her before she could begin her interrogation.

"I hope your jaw didn't hurt when it hit the ground."

Katie's eyes grew impossibly wider. Thalia just smiled sweetly as the teacher walked into the room. 

After class, Thalia took out her phone and texted Reyna.

-You should visit more often.-

The End.

 

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! I'm currently working on this piece with multiple chapters but I'm trying to do most of the outlines before I go back to school so I'll be able to update regularly. Feel free to leave a comment with any thoughts, they make my day! Find me on Instagram at opening.my.eyes.


End file.
